Missing in Action
by Mxpi1970
Summary: My entry for the Foreign Exchange Slash story. Edward is working in a library when in walks Demitri. Suddenly all he can think of is getting out of work and over to Demetri's place for some hot hijinks!


**Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest**

**Title: Missing in Action**

**Penname: Mxpi1970**

**Pairing: Edward and Demitri**

**Rating: M**

**Category:Romance/angst.**

**Word count: 4,256**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Twilight characters; I'm merely the puppet master.**

**Edward's POV**

Sitting here in my room with my cock in my hand, as I lovingly caress it. I'm imagining his mouth wrapped around the tip. His soft tawny hair flopping in his eyes. Sticking up oddly on one side from being pushed back in sweat. Him looking up at me from the floor as he sucks my cock deeply into his throat. His eyes turning jet black with lust.

_Oh God Demitri. Why did you have to leave me here all alone? I miss you. With that thought my erection died._

I picked up my trousers nearby the bed, pulled out my pack of cigarettes; raising one to my lips I lit it.

Drawing deeply on it I felt the smoke curl down my throat and enjoying the heady feeling I got as only the first cigarette in the day can do. Looking out of the window, watching rain drops trickle down the panes matching my mood as I felt the tears trickle down my face. I swiped them away roughly.

Walking into the kitchen I flicked on the coffee pot. I dragged on some boxers, opening the front door I picked up my newspaper on the doorstep; kindly left there by my neighbour, old Mrs Knightly, she had a soft spot for me.

He said he wouldn't be gone long, that was a month ago. I don't know where he is, he never called.

I have phoned the police, filed a missing person's report, but I have heard nothing from them either.

I thought I meant more to him? He swore he loved me so why then did he just disappear like that.

To leave me broken and bewildered.

I thought back to when we first met. I had been working at the library. A complete geek and morphed into my world of books. Books never tried to hurt me or laugh at me. They had never deserted me when I needed a friend the most. It was my safe place. Demitri had come into borrow some books.

His beautiful amber eyes are what caught my attention first. I felt dazzled, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. My jeans felt very tight as my cock sprang to attention and began to throb. All that, just from his looking at his eyes. Hooded with lust as he slowly licked his lips, almost self-consciously. I noticed him trying to adjust himself too. His very prominent boner obvious in his tight pants.

I felt pain as I bit my bottom lip hard to mask the groan raging to escape. He pulled his shirt down to cover himself. I ran my fingers through my hair. He glanced up at my movement. I could taste his scent from where I stood. Glad of the library desk between us.

Suddenly everything but him disappeared. All I wanted to do was to have him in front of me naked. He cleared his throat with difficulty as he came to stand in front of me. I could feel precum coming up my cock and staining my boxers. My cock ached to be touched, but I refrained because I wouldn't be able to stop the moan. You could practically hear the air crackling around us like we were in our own private bubble.

He placed the books on the counter and as he did so I noticed his long graceful fingers gently patting them. I bit down harder on my lip trying to dispel the images of those fingers wrapped around my cock

Caressing, pulling. I literally had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. What must he be thinking of me? I must be ogling him like I wanted to eat him. Well I did want to eat him. I smirked to myself.

"Hi" he said smiling softly.

"I'm Demitri Marcus" he said putting his out his hand towards me.

"Uh…..Hi….I'm Edward Cullen." Reaching out my hand to him and shuddering as waves of feeling coursed through me at his touch. I could barely make myself coherent. He gulped again as he said half in a whisper.

"Er, what time do you get off?" I smirked at him and replied

"Get off? In about five minutes, but I finish work in an hour." God did I just say that out loud? He smirked at me and handed me a little white card with his name and number on it.

"Call me" he said after I had stamped the date on his books. I nodded. Not quite believing my luck.

Could it be a possibility or was my imagination running away with me? The minute he went out the door I asked Jacob to cover me as I had to go relieve myself. Jake nodded and gave me a toothy white grin.

"No bother Eddie, take your time!" He smirked at me. Jerk! I couldn't stand him, little perv. Thought he fucking ruled the world because he had gotten Bella to marry him. What she saw in him is beyond me.

I got to the toilet and dashed in, locked the door behind me, dropping my trousers I shoved my hand into my boxers and pulled my cock out roughly. It would be hard and fast. Just a few pumps were all it would take. Just thinking about his eyes made me spill my seed into the toilet in seconds. Fuck, what would it be like for real?

I cleaned myself up and zipped up my jeans again and washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. God, bad hair day, damn thing would never lie down properly; I'd given up on it. My face was flushed red, my eyes intense green were still hungry. I needed Demitri to suck my cock now.

Wonder if I could get Jakey to cover my shift. Nah, better not. He doesn't need any more ammo on me. I went back to my post and Jake leered at me knowingly.

"So did you manage to 'relieve' yourself Eddie? With his hands up in the air making the air inverted commas with his fingers.

"Since when are you so interested in my bowel movements Jakey, you watching my ass now too, butt licker?" He straightened up, adjusted his tie, blushed red and cleared his throat mumbling something about screwing Bella up the ass. At that moment Bella had come up to reception to join us. Her brown eyes, magnified by her geeky black rimmed glasses, went wide with shock at Jacob's obviously derogative remark.

"Excuse me Jacob Black, you never have, nor ever will stick your cock up my ass." I sniggered out loud at him; I swear I couldn't help myself. Jakey blushed an even deeper shade of red.

He caught hold of Bella's arm as if to pull her after him as he flounced by me, but she was having none of it.

"Unhand me you great big lug. You can sleep in the dog's basket after that comment!" she said indignantly. She turned on her heel after nodding in my direction, her face full of disgust and stomped off.

"Awww snookybear, it was just a dig at Gayward, it wasn't at you Bella, I swear!" he said running after her. _Gayward!_ _Hmmmmmm that was a new one_! I looked at the dam clock and the hand had only moved forward two minutes since the last time I had glared at it. I saw Bella still stomping off into the back of the library with Jacob hot on her heels begging for forgiveness, leaving me chuckling to myself.

_Not such a hotshot now eh Jacob!_ I giggled to myself.

The damn time crawled at snail pace. I tried my best not to think about him. The pressure in my pants was getting intense. It didn't help me that I had to put the books back on the shelves before leaving for the evening. Bending and reaching to put them back. The fabric of my jeans causing a delicious friction right where I needed it. I could feel my hole puckering. Oh God, I had to get out of here. I was so horny.

Finally it was five pm. I clocked out. Grabbed my jacket. Turned on my mobile phone. I dialled the number that I had memorised by heart. But before I hit the call button I panicked slightly. What the fuck do I say?

"Hi, it's Edward, the guy from the library, wanna come hang out and I dunno fuck my brains out?"

"Hi, I'm Edward and randy as fuck, wanna relieve me of my um…tension?"

"Hi, Edward here, I'm ready when you are!"

What I actually said was:

"Hi, it's me, I'm free now!" licking my lips, my shoulders tense, heart thundering in my chest, what if he had changed his mind. What if he….. his silky voice caressed my ears as he said

"Meet me on 5th and Madison, black door, 3rd doorbell down, ring 3 times." He hung up making me wonder if he did this all the time. How did he know it was me? I could have been anyone.

_5__th__ and Madison! Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck am I? _I was so horny that my mouth was pooling with drool and lust._ Oh God. _I hailed a cab and gave the driver my directions and we sped off_. _

_Fuck! I've no condoms. Shit, fuck, the one-time I don't bring any I get freaking lucky. Geeze._

My heart stopped. What if I had misread his signals? Maybe he doesn't want to fuck me. My cock twitched at the thoughts of him fucking me. I mentally urged the cab driver on faster. Thank fuck all the lights were green.

I got out at the black door sweating now; nervously, you'd swear I was an assassin on my first job.

I had made the driver stop at a pharmacy; I dashed in and bought a box of condoms. Durex – ribbed. My favourite was bareback, but with strangers you have to be careful. I didn't intend for Demitri to be a stranger for much longer.

I shakily pressed the doorbell three times. Not nervous so much anymore, but shaking with lust.

The door clicked open with a buzzing sound and the intercom came on just as I was pushing the door open.

"Edward, 3rd floor, apt. 3B." he said in a voice thick with lust and barely controlled. Oh God my cock throbbed in response. I took the stairs two steps at a time and hauled myself up gripping the banister at a demonic speed. I stood gasping for breath just inside the door to the 3rd floor. My mouth was dry and my chest was heaving gasping for air. I walked along the hallway; of course I went the wrong way and had to double back. I knocked on his door.

The door opened and he caught me by my shirt and hauled me into his apartment. He'd barely shut the door than he had me shoved up against the door and he was devouring my mouth with his own.

His tongue fighting furiously with mine. Moans and grunts ripped from our throats as we both pushed and hauled at each other's clothes and dropping them carelessly on the floor, giggling softly as some buttons were being stubborn, hearing them clinking on the floor, rolling to God only knows where, abandoned. We stumbled backwards towards his bed, kissing, licking, groping. Down the hallway we fought for dominance on kissing and slamming each other passionately against the walls. The minute his cock rubbed against mine, big and hard as a rock, Thrusting hard up against me. I groaned so deeply I thought I would cum. My body felt like it was on fire. Sparks of electricity caused the hairs on my body to stand up. His hard manly chest rubbing against mine. His nipples pebbled like mine. He was fucking divine and he was claiming me.

"Allow me" he said. Dropping to his knees as I stood before him, he wrapped his mouth around my cock, supping at the nectar that was my precum. Causing me to moan hard and grab his hair roughly. When he sucked me a good third of the way in, He flattened his tongue as he licked it languorously against my shaft and then biting me slowly I couldn't help it. It was too fast.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum sorry, I can't hold back." I said trying to push his head away from my cock. He gripped my ass cheeks and pulled me to him causing my cock to go further into his throat. I caught him by the shoulders and tried to push him off me, to make it last. He ignored me and started to rhythmically milk my cock into his throat. Hollowing out his cheeks, sucking me harder, causing me to go further in again.

"Oh fuck me, that feels so fucking good. Don't stop baby. Ungh." He looked up at me as he continued to suck and slurp. The noises he was making were driving me hard and fast to the edge and suddenly I could hold back no longer.

"Fuuuuck," I roared as he continued pumping me into his mouth. I fired jets of cum back his throat. I was seeing stars. Never had I felt such a connection to a man before.

"Oh my fuck, Demitri, what you do to me." My ass was throbbing as he let go of my cock.

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice husky with need,

"I want this" he said reaching out and rubbing my hole. I jumped, it tickled a bit.

"I have condoms." I looked around to grab my trousers, but I had no idea where they were.

"Come here" he said huskily. His eyes flashing, so horny was he.

"I have condoms Edward, don't worry." I dropped to my knees prepared to give him head.

"No Edward, don't." he stopped me with a hand on my head. I stopped, hurt instantly.

"No babes, I want to fuck you slowly and if you suck my cock I won't last. You're so beautiful and you make me so horny." I felt better after hearing that.

"Bend over Edward, I want to taste you."

"You already did," I smirked but I bent over in front of him. His breathing hitched as he gasped out

"So fucking beautiful." He moaned and grunted. I smiled and it made my cock twitch again.

_Hmmmmm interested much_! I heard the bed creak as he leaned over behind me. He spread my cheeks apart and nuzzled me with his nose and licked my puckered hole which sent a cajillion goose bumps rising all over my body. He moaned again and licked it again sticking his tongue into my ass, slowly slurping me. I moaned deeply and he then stuffed a lubed finger in instead. I could feel it wriggling around inside of me. Sending delicious thrills coursing straight to my cock.

He continued to slide his finger in until it was up to his last knuckle and then he twisted it inside me.

I bucked as it found the secret spot that caused me to give a shuddering moan.

He groaned behind me. My cock was standing proudly out big and strong and he reached around me to caress it. He rubbed my balls too causing me to shudder again in delight. I felt cold yet extremely hot at the same time. He caressed my back, across my sides and licked up slowly towards the back of my neck where he sunk his teeth into my flesh. Hard but not sore. Marking me as his. I felt it.

"God Edward I have to get inside you." He said in a voice filled with lust echoing my own thoughts. I nodded, grunting, lust filling my cock as it rose higher, it bobbed up and down. He stuck two more fingers into me first to see if I was ready. I could feel my hole expand and get really wet. He snapped on a condom onto his cock and poked at my ass with the tip. It felt awkward with its rubber mack on but he got some lube and moaned as he rubbed it on his cock.

"So sensitive, Oh GOD Edward!" he moaned and pressed the tip of his cock up to my ass again, it slipped in and a feeling of fullness filled me as my ass widened to take him inside me. He pulled out and pushed in again slowly, In and out. In and out, The more he pushed the wider I got. I could feel his cock getting deeper with each thrust. Soon he was all the way in and the feeling of him buried deep within my ass caused goose pimples to come up over my body, I shook with lust.

I grabbed onto the sides of the bed as Demitri grabbed onto my shoulders.

He started whispering dirty words to me, they dripped from his luscious lips in a low murmur sending shivers of desire straight to my cock which was painfully hard again and begging for release. I reached down and caressed his balls with mine and he groaned and mumbled into my back

"Fuck, fuck me,"

"Baby, you know I will." I moaned back. The thoughts of cumming in his ass made me throb; I felt the walls of my ass begin to tighten. My balls were solid now too; ready to shoot their load again.

"Fuck ya, Edward, you're so fucking hot, ya baby, milk my cock with your ass, take that bitch, fuck ya! I'm gonna cum in your ass baby is that ok?" he said softly to me through obviously clenched teeth. I nodded, too far gone to have any other thought except to shoot my load. My walls clenched around him and they were throbbing so much, there was so much pressure.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum again, fuck me Demitri, fuck me good hard and fast." He complied and pummelled my ass like a madman. The bed was creaking and the bed posts were crashing into the walls and we moaned and groaned and grunted as he rode me hard and we came together.

The feeling of that little rubber catching all his reams of cum inside tickled my gland and made me shoot my load all over his blanket. Wrapping his arms around my stomach from behind he draped himself over me. His cock still pulsing inside me.

"I love you Edward." he whispered against my back. I was surprised but somehow it felt right so I said

"love you too." After he slid out of me, he took off the condom and dumped it in a dustbin near his bed. He pulled me down onto the bed and pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. Rubbing my side softly.

"Edward that was so intense, so beautiful. I want you to be mine forever." I nodded agreeing and too spent to do otherwise. We lay there cuddled up in his bed blissfully spent and gazing into each other's eyes, touching each other now and again.

I woke up hours later in the bed and reached across the other pillow for him. It was empty. I sat up wondering where he was. He wasn't in the bedroom. Feeling chilly I went in search of my clothes. I smiled when I found them scattered all over the place. Giggling softly at the memories of how quickly they had been discarded. A couple of the buttons were gone, the little strings holding them on were dangling loosely from the shirt and one was hanging on the cuff too. Pulling my sweater on over my head I called out to Demitri, but the place was quiet. I stuck my head into each of the three rooms that had doors, finding him gone I decided to head home. I was saddened that he hadn't bothered to wake me before he left. Surely after declaring his love he could have said goodbye at least. It wasn't until I got to the living room that I spotted the little note with my name on it.

"Edward just gone to get some milk, I'll be back soon." So I sat down and waited for his return. Smiling at my insecurities. But he didn't come back. I rang his phone and left several worried messages but he never returned my calls.

So here I am all alone again with my memories, my hurt and my broken heart. My phone buzzed in my pocket. An email.

_Wonderful, who wants me now_? I thought. I'm depressed, can't you leave me the fuck alone.

*You have one new email* I clicked on the link and it made me sit upright in my seat to see what it said.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I hope you read this before I go insane from the despair that I find myself in. I hope you're not mad that I have your email address but I checked in your diary in your pocket and found this address._

_You must be wondering where the hell I have gone to and why did I never come back after THE most fantastic sex I've ever had in my entire life. I'm so sorry if you think that I could just leave you like that. _

_The thing is I've been deported back to Italy. I have been living illegally in America for the past two years. I came over as an exchange student to study The Art of Music and Culture given by Carlisle Von Cullen, the great Maestro Extraordinaire. My visa expired six months later but I loved life here in the Big Apple. I didn't want to return to my boring life here in Volterra so I decided to stay on. Not expecting to get caught. I succeeded for a while. But once I left you to go and buy milk I was picked up by two police men with a warrant for my arrest. I was deported the next day._

_I didn't have your phone number so I couldn't call you, not that I was allowed to say any goodbyes._

_I couldn't even pick up a change of clothes. My heart broke getting dragged away from you like that._

_Oh my darling, I'm so sorry._

_Please answer me._

_Love always Demitri. xxxx_

I sat back, speechless, with tears coursing down my cheeks. Relief flooding through to my soul.

He didn't leave me, desert me. He was forced to leave me. I sat up and clicked reply and began typing immediately. A big smile plastered across my face. Happiness in my heart again.

"_My darling Demitri,_

_I have been depressed for the past month since your departure, crying every time I thought of you. I haven't turned on my computer until today and then only cause my phone beeped alerting me to your message. If I had known about your deportation I would have been on the first plane out of here._

_I feel so empty inside without you._

_Even though we were only together for one night. I felt like we had a connection. I love you too._

_I know that is insane but it's true. Oh God, it is so good to see your words on the screen in front of me and the reason for your departure._

_I would love to meet up with you again. Let me know how and where._

_Love always, Edward xxxx_

Thus I found myself grinning stupidly as I waited for my luggage to come around on the airport carousel in the stuffy Volterra Airport. I was so giddy knowing that my love was on the other side of the arrival doors. I nearly ditched my luggage just to be in his arms. My cock was twitching like mad, like it could smell him too.

At last my damn bag came around and gripping it in haste I made my way to the doors. As it slid open my future opened widely. I found his intense eyes in the crowd. His smile was beautiful. My heart started to pound in my chest so loudly that I could hear it in my ears. He pushed past the young couple jumping up and down excitedly and an older woman with a tired look on her face. He was coming closer to me; it seemed like in slow motion.

All around me disappeared as he caught my face in his hands. An anguished sob ripped from his throat as he wrapped his arms around my back pulling me roughly against him and then grabbing my face again placed a rough kiss on my lips. My body rushed from zero to horny in a split second as I grabbed him to me and kissed him back until we were both gasping for air.

A few polite titters nearby finally caught my attention. Fuck, I'd nearly ridden him in the middle of the airport. He looked abashedly at me too and we both giggled. He caught my hands entwining our fingers together and said

"C'mon, let's go home." I nodded, my heart surging with love for this beautiful man by my side.

Home at last.


End file.
